Haneno Kanade
Haneno Kanade '''is a main character of the magical girl series Powerly Stars . Like Hotaru, she wasn't up for the whole saving the world and being a Powerly idea but Shizuka made her. The serious but blunt one of the worldwide pop duo Twin Fruits. Her alter ego Powerly Aerial (ポーワーリー・エアリアル Pawali Eariaru), the silver warrior whose power is air and flight. Appearence General Kanade is a pale girl standing slightly above Hotaru. She has long, dark purple hair reaching her shoulders and indigo eyes. She usually wears a white or black headband, depending on the occasion. Idol Outfit Her idol attire consists of a short, sparkly purple and black dress. Around her waist is a large black ribbon with a small plum in the center. The dress is one sleeved: For her, it is the right. The right sleeve is long and flares out at her wrist and black trim along the end. The skirt is short with black trim along the hemline. She wears purple pumps with black heels, around her neck is a black choker and around her left wrist is a black ribbon. Her headband is black with a plum-like ornament attached to the left side. Casual Kanade's casual attire consists of a short white, V-neck blouse with elbow length sleeves. Short black jeans reaching slightly below her knees and black flats in addition to a gold pendant around her neck. Personality The serious but blunt one of the worldwide pop duo Twin Fruits. Kanade is also Hotaru's best but also only friend. Kanade is quite a blunt person, as she isn't afraid to speak her mind at times but does know when and when it is not needed. Kanade although hates lies, people who lie to her and just lying in general. She although cares gravely for Hotaru, and will do anything to protect her. Kanade sees her as a younger sister, even though they're the same age. Powerly Form Powerly Aerial Is her Powerly form. Power Aerial, the silver warrior of air and flight who is represented by the Powerly of air. In this form, Kanade has the powers of air and flight, and she is able to fight against Force with her signature attack Aerial Sonic. Kanade's hair turns lavender but retains its length but her eyes become pale blue. In her hair near her ears, are two wing-like accessories, each with a white heart attached. She has heart shaped white earrings. Her outfit is two pieced, both being silver is color with pale blue along the hemlines. The top is strapless with wing-like silver bands on her upper arms, while on her arms are silver arm warmers, each with a wing attached to the wrist. Her skirt is quite wing-like in design and appearance. She wears gray heels with silver legwarmers overtop. On her back are a pair of white bird wings. Attacks *'''Aerial Sonic (エアリアルソニック Eariarusonikku) - Powerly Aerial's signature attack. She flies upwards and showers the enemy with sharp silver feathers, each creation a large burst of sound upon impact. Etymology Haneno '''(羽野) Literally translates to "Feather Field" or "Field of Feathers". '''Kanade (奏'''') Means "Performance". Her full name translates to "Performance in the Field of Feathers." Music Solo Duets *Fruit Basket (With Aoi Yuki) Group Trivia *Kanade shares her voice actress with Izayoi Riko from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. *Kanade's birthday falls on November 13th, therefore her zodiac is a Scorpio. *It was revealed her stage name is Ume (梅) meaning Plum. *She also shares her name with Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure! and Amou Kanade from Symphogear. *Kanade's spirit animal is the Salmon, which represents Trust, Determination and Persistence. *Kanade was born premature, as her actual birthday was supposed to be November 17th. Category:Female Category:Powerly Stars Characters Category:Powerly Stars Category:Silver Magical Girls